An Officer and a Puddlejumper
by finnstardust
Summary: Elizabeth's not taking care of herself...SW fluffiness.


OK, I know I should be updating existing stories instead of coming up with new ones but a friend of mine had this idea for a Sheppard/Weir fic. Based (loosely) on a scene in the movie An Officer and a Gentleman. Fluff.

* * *

"So what, you're saying she's not getting enough rest, not eating enough and works too much?"

The doctor sighed. "Ye, that's basically what I'm saying, Colonel."

John sighed, sitting on the edge of one of the infirmary beds. "I had this discussion with her less than two weeks ago and she promised she would take better care of herself. What's changed again?

Carson shook his head. "Elizabeth is…she can get very involved in her work. You know that."

"You can say that again." A determined look crossed the Colonel's face and he hopped down. "I'll speak to her again. After I get back from Earth. I wish I had the time now but the Daedalus is leaving in 15 minutes."

Carson nodded, walking with John to the infirmary door. "Aye, I promise to keep an eye on her as best as I can, Colonel."

"Thank you, Carson." For a moment he hesitated, like there was something else he wanted to say to the doctor but at the last minute changed his mind and headed towards the East Pier.

* * *

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair, sighing and letting the chain of her father's old pocket watch slide between her fingers. It was so quiet here; John and Rodney were on Earth to update the Stargate Command on the mission's progress in person and she missed them already. Rodney's constant blabbering and him interrupting her during the briefing or when she was reading a report; John's strong presence and his company and just…him. A muscle twitched in her jaw as she thought about her 2IC, trying to imagine him into her office, to fill the emptiness and loneliness that had surrounded her for a while now.

She wasn't quite sure what was wrong: Atlantis had become more of a home to her than what Earth has possibly ever been and she considered everyone in there as a member of her family now. The family grew together, sometimes drifting into arguments but always emerging stronger, better equipped for whatever they were to face next. So why did she no longer wake up in the morning full of excitement she didn't remember feeling after the Christmases of her childhood? Why was she no longer buzzing in the evenings so much she couldn't get to sleep, thinking about another wonder Atlantis had offered that day?

"You are thinking too much, love." Carson Beckett's familiar Scottish accent from the door made her lift her head.

"Carson. What can I do for you?" She placed the watch back on the table and pushed up the laptop's cover.

"Well, you could start by having something to eat."

"I'm not hungry", she muttered absent-mindedly, typing something and Carson sighed. "Elizabeth…"

"We've had this conversation before." She tried very hard to keep her voice even and any emotion away from it. "I'm fine."

Carson opened his mouth so say something else but Elizabeth got up, grabbed her laptop and lifted a warning finger at the doctor as she walked right past him out of the office. He sighed, shaking his head, hoping John wouldn't take too long on his trip to Earth.

* * *

John was anxious to get back to the city, rocking at the balls of his feet as the Daedalus made its final approach and landed alongside the East Pier. Rodney looked up from his calculations and gave the Colonel an annoyed look.

"What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Nothing", John snapped, rubbing his forehead as Rodney's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…worried."

"About what?" The physicist shook his head, going back to his papers. "I'm sure Atlantis will still be there."

"I know." John took a deep breath. _I know Atlantis will still be there. But will Elizabeth?_

Carson met him at the pier, shaking his head at John's questioning eyes, telling him the doctor hadn't managed to get through to Elizabeth any better. Anger flared in John; anger at Elizabeth for risking her health like this, anger at himself for letting it happen. He left Rodney to explain the details of their trip to Carson and rushed up the stairs to the control room, not stopping to nod hello at the technicians, and straight into her office.

Elizabeth looked up, surprised. "John."

"Elizabeth." He stopped by her desk. "Come with me."

She frowned. "I'm sorry, John, I really can't. I have all this to read – what is it?"

John rolled his eyes, walking to the door and back again while she watched him with curious eyes. He was wearing his dress blues, an outfit appropriate for his rank and the purpose of the trip back to Earth and she couldn't remember him ever looking better to her. He was even still wearing his hat.

"John, is something…?"

"You know what? You're coming with me whether you want it or not."

She had just enough time to open her mouth for the next question before he was standing right next to her chair and the next thing she knew was the world turning upside down as John swung her up from the chair and on his shoulder.

"What the hell?" She struggled, but John's hold was secure as he walked out of her office and she could _imagine_ the looks spreading on the faces of everyone in the control room even without seeing any of them.

"Colonel Sheppard, you put me down this instant!" She tried her best to sound commanding, which was made slightly difficult by the fact she was hanging upside down. She attempted to punch him in the back but for some reason she was feeling so weak now it probably felt more like a tickle to the man carrying her.

"Colonel?" Rodney's horrified voice was joined by Carson's amused one. "What's going on?"

Elizabeth lifted her head enough to see the look on Rodney's face; it was mildly disgusted while some of the technicians were trying their best not to laugh. She became more and more furious, repeating the punch but only gaining a mild slap on her ass. "Stop that. You're only making yourself tired."

"I swear, Colonel, if you don't let me down…"

"I need to borrow one of the jumpers", he interrupted her, directing his words to the control room. "We'll be back by the evening."

"WHAT?" Elizabeth doubled her struggle at the sound of the word jumper. "I'm not going anywhere. Put me down! Now!"

"Or what?" John's hold of her tightened slightly.

"Or I…I will…"

He chuckled, amused, slowing down and she realized they were already at the jumper bay. "Yes?"

The door to one of the jumpers slid open with a soft hissing sound and he dumped her on the passenger seat, closing the door and getting the jumper in the air before she could even think about getting out.

Elizabeth pushed hair away from her face and glared at her 2IC who seemed perfectly happy guiding the jumper above the ocean, but then he looked at her and the stormy rage in his eyes made her swallow and sit back on her seat.

"I brought you here, Elizabeth", he started, barely controlling his voice to not shout at her, "because Carson and I had a little chat before I left."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. "About what?"

"What do you think? Do you remember what we talked about a few weeks ago? About you not taking care of yourself?"

Elizabeth relaxed slightly; this she could handle. "Yes, I remember. And my answer is still the same. I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" John shouted and she jumped. "You are not fine. Have you eaten anything since I left? Or had any sleep?"

She rolled her eyes. "John, I think I'd be at the infirmary if I hadn't."

"Well, if this goes on, that's exactly where you will be."

"Come on, John, aren't you exaggerating a little?"

"I don't think so."

She looked at him and noticed for the first time the darkness under his eyes, the way his hair seemed even more messed up than usual, his tightly pursed lips.

"John…why are you so worried about me?"

"Because I care about you. And you're killing yourself."

That effectively shut her up for a few moments and he concentrated on flying until landing the jumper on a planet unknown to her.

* * *

She stepped out, taking a deep breath and allowing the cool air wash over her. "What are we doing here, John?"

He raised the basket in his hand. "I thought you might be hungry."

"You brought me here to eat?" She shook her head. "John, I don't need to be watched over like a child. I'm a grown woman, I can and I will take care of myself."

Suddenly she was feeling terribly hungry.

John sat down on a blanket, pulling out a turkey sandwich and taking a bite, closing his eyes as he chewed. "Fine, it's your loss. This is really, really good."

"Don't you dare to try that reverse psychology on me, John Sheppard."

His eyes widened. "Psychology?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Liz?" His voice was quiet all of a sudden. "Please eat."

She swallowed. "Did you just call me Liz?"

He didn't say anything, taking another wrapped sandwich from the basket and handing it towards her.

Her stomach made the decision for her, letting out a loud growling noise and he smirked. "I knew it."

She wanted so much to wipe the smug grin from his face but she really was very hungry and he was right; she couldn't remember her last meal.

The sandwich was gone in five seconds.

"Got anything else in there?"

"Hmm, let's see." John reached into the basket and pulled out another wrapped package. Elizabeth's eyes widened as he opened it and she almost moaned.

"Chocolate cake."

"Genuine, Earth-made chocolate cake from Colorado Springs." He handed her a spoon. "I thought you might like it."

She was already biting into her piece, eyes closed, savouring the taste of something she had missed dearly since arriving on Atlantis. John watched her, smiling slightly before reaching for his own cake.

* * *

"I'm still not forgiving you", she said a while later, leaning back on the blanket, her eyes feeling heavy and her stomach pleasantly full.

"For what?" John was stretched out next to her, his arms behind his head, watching the bright blue sky.

"For behaving like a caveman. For embarrassing me in front of everybody."

He chuckled. "Embarrassing you? Elizabeth, everyone was worried about you. You've hardly left the office in the past few months. Why is that?"

She fell silent and he turned onto his side, leaning on his elbow. "Liz?"

"Stop calling me that", she said quietly.

"What should I call you then? Lizzie? Beth?"

"Elizabeth."

"But that's so long", he whined, earning another roll of eyes from her. "Come on, let me call you Liz. I can't be the first one to do so."

She sighed. "Exactly."

His face showed more than mild curiosity so she hurried to continue. "But I guess you can call me that. As long as…"

"Nobody else hears it. Got it."

"Yeah." She yawned; she so didn't want to admit it but she was dead tired now.

"Liz?"

"What?"

"Come here."

She looked at him questioningly before somewhat reluctantly moving closer, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You don't always have to be so strong, you know?" He moved his head to press a kiss on her forehead. "Sometimes you can just be human and ask for help. Nobody is going to think any less of you if you do."

Elizabeth was almost asleep, the rhythm of his heartbeat lulling her deeper and deeper. "You do know everybody's going to start calling you Richard Gere now, right?"

There was definitely a hint of panic in John's voice. "Why?"

She smiled. "Haven't you seen An Officer and A Gentleman, John? It's a very good movie. The man comes and sweeps the girl off her feet."

"Does he now?" The teasing smile returned to his voice. "Do I get to be the hero?"

"We can talk about _that_ later."

John smiled to himself as she fell asleep, listening to her steady breathing, revelling in the feeling of being so close to her. Hero or not, he'd definitely like to try and sweep Elizabeth Weir of her feet any day.

* * *


End file.
